Fate of a Revenge
by whitenight-sapphire
Summary: AU. The spirit of a woman lurking inside an abandoned castle deep inside the woods in Kyoto for 500 years. For years, she has been looking for a man that destroyed her life. "My vengeance shall be delivered." WARNING : quite bloody and gory.


**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**

* * *

~FATE OF A REVENGE~**  
_story by **Chariot330  
** translated and edited by **Sapphire09**_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

_"Nii-sama! Yamero…!!! Yamete Kudasai..!! AAHH…!! NII-SAMA!!"_

A man whose hair is colored as dark as the night's sky, with a kenseikan adorned his shoulder-length hair, crushed the hard wall which makes blood oozing out from his head. A long, black katana stabbed his chest, where his heart is located. A big hole can be seen then. Despite the severe wounds, he is still breathing. He opens his beautiful, grayish eyes slowly, looking at the crying girl who is kneeling near him.

"Ru-kia…", he said in vague voice. "Run…Run…Find a safe place…Please…Stay…Alive…", he begged weakly to the girl in front of him and caresses her cheek. The girl in front of him can only stare in shock as the hand that touched her cheek begins to get cold. His breathing tightens then as he doesn't have more power to open his grayish eyes. Slowly, his eyes closed as he became limp. Soon, he stopped breathing.

_"BYAKUYA NII-SAMA!!"_ the girl cried in agony as the body in front of her stopped moving.

The black haired girl that is named Rukia cried hysterically as she saw her beloved one died in front of her eyes. She then wipes the tears that stubbornly fell from her eyes as she turned her sight from the dead body, to the man whose face is covered by a white mask. She gave him a gaze, filled purely with hatred. The furisode that she wore is ragged and dirtied with her beloved one's blood. Blinded with rage and hatred, she took her beloved one's blade and swung it to the man in white mask in front of her.

_"I'LL KILL YOU!!"_

Rukia swung the katana blindly to the masked man's chest, trying to stab it through his heart, like how he killed the one she loved. However, the masked man easily dodged Rukia's attacks. Still, she doesn't give up. The blade she used is still trying to reach the masked man.

_"You've killed Nii-sama!! YOU HAVE TO DIE!!!"_

The masked man became irritated by Rukia's blind attacks, so he slashed his black katana to Rukia's neck, effectively cutting her artery. Soon, Rukia fell beside her beloved one's body as blood sprayed out from her neck. Even as she reached the ground, the blood keeps on spilling out, pooling around her before it mixed with the drying blood of her beloved one.

After she fell, the masked man turned away and about to leave, before he felt something tugged his Hakama. He turned back to see the girl is holding his hakama with the power she has left.

_"Y…You…"_ Her eyes are still staring at him with hatred. He knew she will die soon.

The masked man then stared at Rukia regretfully. He turned back and walked closer to her before he bends down in front of her. He then threw his mask, revealing his face to her. Although her sight is blurry, she can still recognize him.

That autumn-colored eyes and the orange hair, also the black katana in his hand, she recognized those characteristics.

_"Impossible…",_ she said in no more than a whisper.

The man kicked her away harshly, forcing her to let go of her grip from his hakama before he put her mask back on his face and ran away, leaving her lying on her back and in critical condition.

_"You…I will never forgive you…I will find you…until your descendants… I'll kill them…for the sins that you've made… They'll pay… for what you've done…"_

Rukia's eyes opened wide as she whispered her curse in her breath. Her tears got replaced with blood as she cried for all she has lost. In grieve, in hatred. The blood keeps on oozing out and her body is getting colder by the minute. Her breathing got slower and slower, and soon she breathes no more.

Her violet eyes are opened wide; her irises are staring to where the man went. The bright moonlight shone on her and her beloved one's body as the snow falls. Their drying blood glistened under the light as a woman died in a room full of the blood of her beloved.

* * *

**Chariot330+Sapphire09 :** Please tell us what you think of this story!! All kinds of reviews are appreciated!! Constructive criticism is absolutely welcomed!!


End file.
